vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mandalorian
Summary The Mandalorian, also simply referred to as Mando, was a mysterious bounty hunter of Mandalorian allegiance who roamed the Outer Rim and Wild Space. He was affiliated with a Bounty Hunters' Guild run by one Greef Karga. His earnings as a bounty hunter helped to support his Mandalorian Tribe, which seems to be in exile from Mandalore after a "great purge" on Mandalore. His earning also help sponsor "Foundlings" of his Mandalorian Tribe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically. 9-A with vibroknife and blasters Name: The Mandalorian, Mando, Real name yet to be revealed Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s (He was already a child of several years' age during The Clone Wars. This would put him well into his 30s as of 9 ABY) Classification: Human, Mandalorian Foundling & Warrior, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery (Masterful unarmed combatant), Stealth Mastery (Displayed on The Sin), Weapon Mastery (Masterful marksman; masterful with knives, staffs, lances, whips, etc), Energy Projection via all of his guns, Enhanced Senses (Via Amban sniper rifle and suit), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot), Fire Manipulation (Via the flamethrower in his vambrace), Explosion Generation via bombs & missiles, Contact-based Electricity Manipulation via Amban sniper rifle, Homing Attack via Whistling Bird missiles, Deconstruction via Amban sniper rifle (Used to instantly disintegrate human-like targets), likely a capable tactician and overall highly cunning fighter Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Fought off three adult male Trandoshan warriors. One of them was strong enough to cause him visible agony with a kick to his Beskar chest plate, which is strong enough to repel blaster pistol and carbine shots; this individual was floored by the Mandalorian with a single punch). Small Building level with vibroknife (These knives can cut characters with this level of durability. The Mandalorian's vibroknife cut through the hide of a mudhorn against which his heavy blaster pistol was useless) and with blasters (His personal sidearm is clearly a heavy blaster pistol, given that it was able to punch through the head armour plating of IG-11 with a single shot. His rifle is capable of outright vaporizing an adult male Trandoshan with a single shot; it should be noted that adult male Trandoshans approach Wookiees in height & weight; yield per shot likely well over 300 Megajoules) Speed: Likely Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Easily caught up to a Jawa sandcrawler going at full speed in order to flee from him, which is capable of travelling at 30 kph) with Superhuman combat speeds & reactions (Fended off three adult male Trandoshans who appeared to be of the same phenotype as Bossk) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Pulled a Quarren organ harvester with his fibercord whip) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Traded strikes with and even knocked down adult male Trandoshans strong enough to cause him visible agony via kicks to his Beskar chest plate) Durability: Small Building level physically (Via scaling from his own offensive and striking strength) and Higher with his armour (His Beskar armour was able to take a shot from IG-11's heavy blaster rifle. His Beskar chest plate appears to have protected him from pole-arms strong enough to take out warriors with physical prowess roughly comparable to his own) Stamina: Peak Human. Did not appear to be the least bit tired after fending off and defeating three Trandoshan warriors; and it should be noted that he had been in a fierce firefight just minutes prior. Took a severe battering from a mudhorn, but still kept getting back up to continue fighting; then made his way back to the Jawas who hired him with the prize they had asked for. Range: Melee range with vibroknife, several metres with his flamethrower, tens of metres with his blaster pistol and fibercord whip, well over 800 metres to potentially a few kilometres with his rifle (Being classified as a sniper rifle, it's range should be far superior to that of the E-11 carbine, which has Canonically showcased 800 metre effective range. Other snipers within Canon are stated to be capable of hitting targets out to 5 kilometres; his Amban phase pulse rifle, which is classified as a sniper rifle, is also potentially capable of such ranges). Standard Equipment: Mandalorian Beskar armour, Mandalorian vambraces equipped with flamethrower and fibercord whip, Whistling Bird missiles, vibroknife, heavy blaster pistol, Amban phase pulse sniper rifle. Intelligence: A highly skilled and dangerous warrior who should not be taken lightly. Is adept in unarmed and armed combat. Appears capable of using any weapon put in his hands. A resourceful and cunning fighter who can subdue multiple dangerous opponents while at the same time protecting a vulnerable companion. Is a skilled pilot as well. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques Mando's sticky bomb-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Sticky bomb Mando's flamethrower-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Flamethrower Mando's flamethrower 2-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif| Mando's grap hook-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Whipcord thrower Mando's homing missiles-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Whistling Bird missiles *'Mandalorian armor:' Mando wears an armor made mostly of Beskar, metal durable enough to withstand blaster shots. The armor is equipped with several diverse gadgets, such as tech built into its helmet to detect heat. **'Whipcord thrower:' A whip that throws itself instantly when used. It can be used to climb higher surfaces or pull targets closer. **'Flamethrower:' It reaches a considerable but limited range, it also stops functioning if used for a while. **'Sticky Bombs:' Bombs that stick on surfaces before blowing up within a seemingly adjustable timeframe and potency. **'Whistling Bird missiles:' Small missiles that home into targets while doing some pirouettes. Described and proven to be effective against multiple enemies, this missiles are also rare, and thus not often used in battle. Mando's Amban sniper rifle-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Using the Amban sniper rifle to disintegrate targets Mando's Amban sniper rifle 2-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif| Mando's electricity manipulation-The Mandalorian-The Sin.gif|Using the Amban sniper rifle to electrocute a target *'Heavy blaster pistol:' A gun that shots energy, Mando is particularly good with it both in accuracy and on quick draws. *'Amban sniper rifle:' A rifle that instantly disintegrates targets, which are usually the size of humans. The reverse part can be used to electrocute targets on contact. The rifle can also be used to detect hear through walls and make Mando hear distant sounds/conversations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Characters Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Whip Users Category:Snipers Category:Pilots Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Disney Category:Humans Category:Staff Users Category:Lance Users Category:Disney+ Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 9